


Something That's Good For Me

by freudensteins_monster



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by Music, Song Lyrics, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky meets Darcy he's struck by three things; how loud she likes her music, how beautiful she is when she's dancing around a kitchen, and the fact that she's his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something That's Good For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a bit of a motivation drought with my writing late and just culled my WIP's by almost half. This fic has been sitting in there since *checks* ... February (Yikes. If memory serves I wrote it after watching my favourite parts of the movie "Chef" one too many times) and I only kept it because it's probably the closest to being done. So, I gave it a once over and now it's as finished as it's ever going to be so I'm going to post it, making it one less fic idea I've totally given up on. Blah. Sorry for the negativity, I'm in a mood :/

Bucky was getting better. His memories were coming back in dribs and drabs, and Steve, Sam, and even Natasha helped him work through the worst of them. He also saw a shrink regularly, who eventually saw fit to let him back out into field. The missions were cakewalks for the most part, but Bucky was happy - _content? satisfied?_ \- with getting out of the compound, keeping his skills sharp, and earning the trust of his new teammates. Not to mention ridding the world of a few bad guys.

He was returning from one such mission, Stevie by his side just like old times, when their reminiscing was drowned out by a wall of sound that hit them as soon they entered the residential wing.

Steve winced at the decibel levels and laughed to himself. “I guess Doctor Foster’s back on site.”

“Doctor Foster?”

“You haven’t met Jane Foster, Thor’s squeeze?”

“Can’t say that I’ve had the pleasure.”

“Astrophysicist. Deals with wormholes, travel between realms, anomalies in space, and a thousand other things that I don’t care to ask about. She stays here when she’s in the neighbourhood to take advantage of Tony’s labs. She could stay at Avengers Tower, but that would mean dealing with Tony as well,” he smirked.

“She’s got interesting taste in music,” Bucky mused as they moved towards the kitchen and the source of the ruckus. It was reminiscent of big band stuff he remembered from carnivals and dancehalls back in the day, but at the same time it was most decidedly _not_.

“That would be Doctor Foster’s assistant, Darcy. She’s…” Steve grimaced slightly, trying to find the right word. “Modern.”

 

Bucky stared wide eyed, his mouth curling into a grin, at the sight of the curvy brunette at the centre of a baking storm, dancing to the music, using a batter-covered wooden spoon as a microphone.

“I’m not seeing anything wrong with ‘modern,’” Bucky smirked.

They shared a laugh, catching the attention of the attractive assistant-slash-baker, even over the loud music. Unfazed with having an audience she approached them, singing into her makeshift microphone, serenading Steve first with the suggestive lyrics before bopping over to Bucky.

“Let’s make love tonight,” she sang, winking as she took his hand – the metal one, without a second thought – and spun herself under it.

Steve reacted first, jumping back as if bitten, causing Darcy to roll her eyes and address the ceiling.

“FRIDAY, cut the music!” She turned her attention Steve, licking the wooden spoon as she spoke. “What’s the matter, Cap? Too explicit for your delicate, old timey sensibilities?”

“Buck, she said your words,” Steve managed to say before doubling over with laughter.

A memory hit Bucky like a freight train. He sucked in breath, pulling back as far as their still joined hands would allow, pointing a finger at Darcy with his free hand.

“My mother almost put me in seminary school because of your words!”

Darcy gasped, pulling her hands up to cover her mouth, and promptly smacked herself in the head with the wooden spoon.

“Ow! Shit! Oh my god!” Darcy cried, her embarrassment growing as the initial shock wore off. She attempted to cover her mouth again after adjusting her grip on the spoon.

Steve stopped laughing long enough to suck in a breath, tears running down his face. “Oh, wow, this is… this is… This is great,” he chuckled. “Bucky, Darcy. Darcy, Bucky. I’m gonna leave you two to it. Talk. Or don’t,” he smirked, catching Bucky’s eye and pointing, not at all subtly, at his friend’s soul mark.

“I’m sorry about that punk, seems his manners are still on ice,” Bucky grumbled, a hand running through his hair as he fixed his gaze to the floor.

“No, I’m sorry,” Darcy winced, finally bringing her hands away from her face, wiping at the batter on her forehead absently. “You poor bastard. How did you get through the olden days with “let’s make love tonight” as your soul mark?”

“Well, most people didn’t know about it. And those that did, they were Irish Catholic, so…”

“Oh god,” Darcy winced in sympathy.

“Yeah, my mom, she, uh…” Bucky grasped at the memory as it threatened to disappear as quickly as it came. “She hated you,” he admitted sheepishly. “Hated you on principle. Thought God had saddled me with some no good skirt who would have me wrapped around her finger with her ‘feminine wiles’,” he teased.

“If it’s any consolation, my mom felt sorry for you.”

“She did?”

“Yeah, from the time I could talk I was always getting in trouble for saying the wrong thing. The moment I started getting pocket money she installed a swear jar. I’d try and work around it and got really creative with my cursing but she’d just add more and more words – and even vague subject matter – to the banned list. I was always broke,” Darcy laughed.

“I’m so sorry, doll.”

“Don’t be. That swear jar paid for my first car,” Darcy beamed, her smile withdrawing a moment later as she blushed. “So, uh, what did you think of your words? You never said.”

“Well, uh, I didn’t hate ‘em,” he said, flashing her a cocky smile straight out of her history books. “I just thought, ‘damn, that dame moves fast’. Not that I would have complained.”

“And now?”

“I’m kind of still wondering if she does,” he replied, staring at his boots. “What with… everything… I don’t think that… I’m not…” he stammered.

“Slow’s good.”

Bucky looked up and found Darcy smiling warmly at him. 

“What with your everything, and my everything,” she said, waving her spoon in the direction of the science building. “I think slow’s okay.”

Bucky hadn’t realise he’d been holding his breath until he sighed with relief.

“Okay, so, that’s… yeah. I should, um, go get cleaned up before my debriefing.”

“You’ll be back for dinner though, right?”

Bucky blushed, laughing his soulmates eagerness, before fixing her with his best smile.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, doll.”

 

Dinner at the Avengers compound was usually eaten in the cafeteria. The residential kitchen was mainly used for midnight snacks and keeping everyone’s preferred beer cold. Unless Darcy was on site, Bucky learnt. When Darcy was on site she insisted the Avengers inner circle sit down for a proper meal, like they were a family or something. Bucky had thought it was going to awkward as all get out, but Darcy – and their newfound status as soulmates – kept everyone talking.

Bucky had to thank the universe for sending Darcy his way. Not only was she easy on the eyes, but she was kind, smart, funny, and one hell of a cook. On the menu that night, [inspired by the music she had been listening to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsDUXo5TcZY), or vice versa, was jambalaya. It was delicious, but it had nothing on dessert; a decadent multilayered chocolate cake that had everyone at the table salivating. She cut a generous slice and passed the plate to Bucky, trying not to blush as their hands touched.

“Hey, hey, wait a second. Supersoldiers and Asgardians go last. Those are the rules,” Sam whined.

“Soul mates are the exception to the rule,” Darcy said, giving Bucky a brilliant smile that he felt wholly unworthy of, but damn if he wasn’t going to try to be.


End file.
